Elvira Grey
Lady Elvira Grey is the seductive but villainous Mayor of Bowerstone. In her youth, Lady Grey was convinced by Jack of Blades to murder her older sister, Amanda, so that she could inherit the position of Mayor. Elvira locked Amanda in the cellar of their childhood house, the Grey House. The Hero is given the option of marrying (through the quest Mayor's Invitation) or not. If you choose not to marry, the Hero may expose her villainous deeds and take her place as Mayor. But if you choose to marry, the Hero cannot act upon it even after finding proof. She will steal the proof from him the instant he finds it. Lady Grey is thoroughly impressed by the Hero's deeds, and becomes increasingly infatuated with him. Much to the chagrin of Thunder, she sends the Hero on a series of mini-quests to gather useless items of interest for her. This culminates in a duel with Thunder. You are awarded Thunder's helmet as a trophy for this quest. Depending on the Hero's further actions, he can either marry Lady Grey, or overthrow her by exposing the truth about her sister's murder. Either way the Hero can become Mayor of Bowerstone and have access to Lady Grey's chamber, where lies a Silver Key under her bed. A Silver Key chest is also accessible in the chamber to obtain the Katana Hiryu. Fable II Lady Grey returns in Fable II through a quest called Love Hurts. It becomes available after reaching Bloodstone. In the quest, the gravekeeper of the Bowerstone Cemetery has an obsession with Lady Grey. Once you have given him the pieces of her dismembered body, he uses a spell to reanimate her, and make her fall in love with the first person she sees. You can then choose to let the lonely grave keeper marry her, or marry her yourself. However if you marry her and have kids, your kids will have some undead dirt on their faces. She is invulnerable to attack, but will divorce you should you try repeatedly. You can also sell her to slavers while doing the civilian displacement job. It is advised to not turn in (or abstain from) the Love Hurts quest until after completion of the main storyline. This is due to a significant number of glitches associated with the quest reward, and effects on the playability of the end storyline. Her personality changes from the original due to her resurrection. She is more capable of love than she was in life, on account of the nature of her revival, and seems to have lost her manipulative, power hungry edge. Her appearance has also changed quite a bit, though whether this was an oversight or just her resurrection is unknown. She also talks of having to resew herself, which proves the resurrection didn't fully restore her, but only revived her corpse. Glitches/Bugs *Unfortunately, this particular quest contains a major bug that often prevents players from finishing the final part of the quest, because the grave keeper will not actually respond when you return with the head. However, the reason to this glitch is likely due to the hero running too fast towards the grave keeper and the door, which was supposed to be closed right before him/her, did not close. The solution to this such glitch is just to walk back to the door and it will close and allow the grave keeper to accept the corpse's head again. However, this is not a definite fix. Sometimes if the Hero walks to the front door slowly, it will shut and you are able to walk through it, and once downstairs The Gravekeeper will prompt you with the beginning of the quest again which cannot be completed because the body parts are no longer in the game. Other times speed will not make a difference and the glitch will not change. Another issue that may appear is that Lady Grey will become immediately afraid of some Evil characters and proceed to run on sight, making it very difficult to marry her (although not related, a similar bug appeared in the first game). *Also make sure you have a 5 star ring on hand or else you can not marry her. If you do not have one on hand then the consequence is that she can no longer be found in the Fable World. However, if you don't have a good ring on hand, and you choose to marry her, you can run out and buy one, she'll be walking around the Bowerstone Graveyard still. If one does this, the ring must be given to her quickly or you cannot marry her. Don't buy the Graveyard manor until married. *If she does run, here's what to do, pause the game and switch all or as many of your spell slots to Time Control. Now unpause, and run with her holding "A" Button, making sure to be neck and neck with her so when she stops; you immediately charge to 2nd Slot "Time Control" and cast. Right after, using the previously slowed time, you cast your highest charge "Time Control". Quickly press your "RB" button on your controller to bring up your "Expressions Bar", and pick "Sock Puppet", (If you take too long she will run, so try to repeat the expression), until you get sufficient "funny" points with her until she stays with you. Now you may ask her to marry with the Five Star Ring. Alternatively, take off all of your clothes or wear something daft. This should make her not be so scared of you, buying you enough time to use the "Sock Puppet" expression. * She can still be found randomly in Bowerstone and in the graveyard, but still hard to spot. She tends to wander to and around the area near the expression statue. *Another glitch is that if you buy the Cemetery Mansion before proposing to Lady Grey, she walks to the Bowerstone Old Town exit and disappears, apparently forever. *Once married, Lady Grey exhibits a tendency to vanish after the final ending sequence. Any "Family" trail to find her will lead the player to Fairfax Gardens, directly into a wall. Similar effects are reported after setting the Homestead, Fairfax Castle or Brightwood Tower as a marital home. The Graveyard Mansion may not have this issue *If Brightwood Tower is set as the marital home, then the family trail may lead to Brightwood (Bower Lake Road) but she will not appear in Brightwood or Brightwood Tower. *In a similar glitch, if you marry Lady Grey as your only wife, move into Castle Fairfax and have a child with her, then undergo "The Rescue" quest, all Family trails will lead to the wall in Fairfax Gardens. However, there is a loophole to this glitch. Instead of setting Castle Fairfax as the marital home, use The Nice House in Bowerstone Posh Street. Decorate the home completely with five star furniture and fill up the two trophy plaques with The Crucible Trophy and the Shard Shard. This will most likely turn The Nice House into a five star home, depending on if Bowerstone Market's economy is strong enough. When it is a five star home, Lady Grey will either be fine or happy with the home, and you can raise a family there instead of a unique building. Once The Rescue is completed, Lady Grey will still be in Bowerstone, and you can move into any unique building you wish, The only apparent downside to this is that you apparently can't rent out the Nice House anymore. *If you are completely Evil and Corrupt after completion of this quest, there is a chance Lady Grey will just run away screaming from and you will have zero chance of getting her to marry you. Even though she will be completely in love with you, she will still just run away screaming for you not to kill her. A way around this is to do the time control, silly points trick mentioned above, however it is still very difficult. Another more simple solution is to wear all monk's outfit with the upper class man upper body and lower body parts. That way, she will never run and will be delighted by your appearance. Another way is to give her enough alcohol until she is drunk. When drunk, she will never run, giving you the chance you need to marry her. *If you forget to bring a 5 star ring, simply tell Lady Grey to follow you to a jewellery store, and propose to her there. *While in the Hobbe cave,the body part you are looking for may not be able to dig up. *In Fable II she can't be killed even when hit multiple times from Bandits, Balverines, Trolls, etc. The only ways of getting rid of her is letting her disappear forever, hitting her until she divorces you. *For unexplained reasons when Lady Grey is following you she may leave your party as If you two were getting a divorce for no reason and won't join you until convinced. *Strangely, she runs and walks like a man. Trivia * In one of the loading screens, it reveals that Lady Grey was convicted of being a witch, murdered by an angry mob, dismembered, and had her body parts spread across Albion. Her head was placed in a tomb she had named after herself for when she died, her lower body was placed in cave in Rookridge (the Hobbe Cave), and her upper body was deposited next to Twinblade's coffin in his tomb. There are no records of this happening in Fable or The Lost Chapters (during which the player can reveal her secret and run her out of Bowerstone and become mayor), however if the events of the Hero becoming mayor are accurate, this most likely happened in the other town that Lady Grey fled to, some time after she left Bowerstone for good. *It is revealed by a citizen of Albion that The Gravekeeper and Lady Grey did in fact get married if you chose for her to marry him by saying " Have you seen the Gravekeepers wife she looks all old and wrong." but it is impossible to ever find them again *Once more, if you do choose to marry Lady Grey, there is a pretty disturbing glitch that can make her bring her inner Demon out. Just put your blades magic attack and charge it all the way up, then attack her, (Safety must be off in order to do this), then she will go crazy and roar just like a demon. She will, however, go back to normal once the blades disappear. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNk4UAmZscU *In Fable TLC she loves the fire monkey tattoo. *In Fable II, even though Lady Grey may be a re-animated corpse, you may or may not receive an STD from having un-protected sex with her. *In the Box of Secrets in Knothole Island, you can get a style card called "Cascading Hair". If you use this on your character, the hair is the same style as the resurrected Lady Grey's hair. Meaning she uses a unique variant of cascading hair. *If you do the "Come Back to my Place" expression to her, the meter that tells you how much she loves you will gradually start turning from love, to hatred. *One of her quotes in Fable II is: "If you see any witchspotters, shoot them in the head for me." This is a reference to the people who killed her. *A child born by her has her eye shadow. *Lady Grey can be sacrificed in the Temple of Shadows *Lady Grey's appearance changes drastically from Fable to Fable II, probably due to the fact that she was torn, completely destroyed and buried in three different places. The changes are... *#Her hair is a lighter blonde than in the Fable, and is curly *#She does not wear her purple dress, but instead a red dress. Which looks like a unique prostitute outfit. *#Her eye shadow does not appear to be visible, or any shadowing of any kind (Even though she was dead for a very long time) *#Her skin is as pale as a ghost *#Her dress and stockings have rips and tears *#She has one flower in her hair rather than two *Lady Grey Is one of 4 unique followers you can have follow you that won't die, she is also the only permanent follower If the player chooses. The other followers are Hammer, Garth, and Reaver, also unlike the other three followers she has unlimited health and does not need to rest when taking high amounts of damage. *You can bring her with you on Quests. *She uses a rich woman's voice mechanics but sometimes uses her own unique voice. *Lady Grey's quote where she says she has to restitch her leg is possibly a reference to Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ''Where the love interest constantly resews herself due to loose limbs. *While the Hero of Oakvale can marry her, she cannot be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. This is because Fable II reveals her to have been executed for the murder of her sister. In Fable: The lost chapters the Hero of Oakvale is given the choice between publicizing her crime (results in her going on the run), or destroying the evidence (results in marrying her). If they were already married when you discover the evidence, then the evidence is destroyed automatically without giving you a choice. Her being executed for it proves that canonically she does not marry the Hero of Oakvale, that the Hero of Oakvale exposed her crime, and that she cannot be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. *During the quest The Pen is Mightier..., the Hero enters a cellar in Bowerstone Old Quarter that contains memorabilia from previous ''Fable games. One of these items is a brain labelled as Lady Jane Grey. It has been suggested however that the brain is actually from the zombie Elvira Grey in Fable II, and that either the collector of the memorabilia, or even Lionhead themselves, had forgotten her actual first name. **Lady Jane Grey is also the name of a memorable woman in history; married to the son of the Duke of Northumberland, she was executed, along with her husband and father-in-law, by Mary Tudor, the rightful heir to the English throne, in 1553. Category:Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters